officialarcadiaserverfandomcom-20200215-history
FestivePuppet™
FestivePuppet™ is an administrator and former super-admin of Arcadia Server. He is known for his affiliations with Vortex and Al Capone. History Early Years FestivePuppet™ first appeared in Little's Server on July 2017 and was later recruited into the Chicago Outfit, a major faction in Little's Server nearing the end of its existence. The Chicago Outfit would later be exiled to Big Server and meet Vortex, super-admin of Big Server and leader of the Daedric Army (now called the Clan of Assimilation). Conversions were agreed upon between both factions due to the decline of the Daedric Army. FestivePuppet™ was one of few who converted into the Daedric Army. FestivePuppet™ during pre-conflict Big Server merited the attention of Vortex, noting obedience and possible replacement of leadership in the Chicago Outfit. FestivePuppet™ was later given the rank of Daedric Knight and the title of the "Executioner". With intent of fully co-operating with the Daedric Army, FestivePuppet™ "resigned" from the Chicago Outfit. The rise in tensions between Daedric-Mafia relations would later explode to become one of the most infamous conflicts in Big Server/Arcadia history, "The Daedric-Mafia War". Daedric-Mafia Conflict Known to many as "The Daedric-Mafia War", and to more sophisticated players as the "Daedric-Mafia Conflict", was a conflict that was precipitated by an event in which Al Capone was killed by Ruu, a friend of Vortex but not a member of the Daedra. Angered by his actions but not realising his nonalignment with the Daedric Army, Al Capone declared war on the Daedric Army, seeing them as a traitorous faction. FestivePuppet™ did not have too much involvement with the conflict but sided with the Daedric Army nonetheless. The conflict resulted in the banning of Al Capone and many high ranking mafia members, after Al Capone threatened to DDoS the server which was brushed off as an empty threat, but would later be taken seriously after Big Server was DDoS'd a few days later. Post-Conflict Years Not much is known about Festive during the post-conflict years of Big Server except for his resignation from the Daedric Army. He still roamed Big Server and the early-incarnations of Arcadia but without much-known movements. FestivePuppet™ would later reluctantly rejoin the Chicago Outfit, though, an incarnation which died off without causing much notorious acts or gaining any recognition. Rise of the Weltführer After Big Server permanently shut down due to lack of funds or commitment, Arcadia Server reemerged from its previous failed incarnations. Many Big Server veterans flocked to join Arcadia Server as the successor to Big Server. Amongst them was Al Capone, under the alias of Friedrich Rath. Friedrich Rath established his faction, the Fourth German Wehrmacht, with the premise of uniting radical ideologies under one. Interested in the World War aspect of the faction, FestivePuppet™ joined the faction. FestivePuppet™ was the doctor of the Fourth German logo, a black eagle holding all the iconic symbols of each ideology: Fascism, Communism, Monarchism and Democracy. FestivePuppet™ was appointed the leader of the Fascist Army of the Wehrmacht. During this time, FestivePuppet™ brandished himself as the Weltführer of the Fourth German Wehrmacht. Vortex would later contact FestivePuppet™, congratulating in his ascension in power and offering assistance in future endeavours. Daedric Return Two months after the establishment of the Fourth German Wehrmacht, Friedrich Rath disbanded the Fourth German Arny. Dismayed at Friedrich Rath, now Al Capone, for his abrupt disbandment in favour of reestablishing the Chicago Outfit, FestivePuppet™ left Arcadia Server and its community. Arcadia Server would later shut down temporarily. FestivePuppet™, depressed at the fact that his work was destroyed by mere foolish nostalgia, swore to never join another Garry's Mod server ever again. It didn't last for long. FestivePuppet™ turned to Vortex for guidance and rejoined the Daedric Army, now the Clan of Assimilation. With all-Big Server related servers down, FestivePuppet™ joined Ruu's Playground with Vortex. Although not the first time he joined Ruu's Playground, FestivePuppet™ felt that he had no choice but to stay... until Big Server returned under the name of Big Server Lite. Despair in Disguise Although given hope at first by the reestablishment of Big Server, it wasn't long before Big Server Lite was shortly shut down again. Another month or so of isolation would ensue, giving FestivePuppet™ time to collect his hatred and anger towards Al Capone. Cycles repeat as Arcadia Server would again, after Big Server Lite's fall, rise from the ashes. FestivePuppet™ was skeptical of Arcadia's chances of living past a month but joined nonetheless. FestivePuppet™ was given the rank of administrator and later super-admin in Arcadia Server. Acknowledging neutral relations with Al Capone, FestivePuppet™ decided not to be too harsh on him. For now. Final Months of the Mafia The ATA-Petrograd War During July-August, a war happened between the ACF Thailand Army and the Petrograd Pact, resulting in Petrograd occupation of ATA's capital server, Tripmine. Many in the Arcadian community feared an invasion from Izakia and Urtanesia due to ATA's residence in Arcadia, leading to Al Capone attempting to negotiate with Pravilius, leader of the Urtanesian Federation. This negotiation would fall apart due to Al Capone's incompetence and fear of Pravilius and his army, not before FestivePuppet™ decidedly took over negotiations and diverted Petrograd intentions of Arcadia. The ATA-Capone Crisis After an announcement of ATA distrust towards Al Capone for spreading misinformation of Urtanesian victory, Al Capone attempted to clarify his intentions with Palkaton Molatov, leader of ATA, but instead added more fuel to the fire. FestivePuppet™ decided to conduct a court case with both side's testimony and ended hostility between both sides. Establishment of the UPE Seeing the hostility of factions between each other, FestivePuppet™ and Vortex decided to create an international treaty of peace while using the UPE (United Puppet Empires) as the host of all international agreements and affairs. During the existence of the UPE, Arcadian factions were united under one banner. This was also a product of fear from possible Petrograd invasion. Fall of the Mafia The Salazar Confrontation On 14th September 2019, Al Capone uploaded a conversation between him and Vortex during the end of the Daedric-Mafia Conflict into the main chat of Arcadia Server's Discord. Seeing this happening, FestivePuppet™ was instructed to upload a video that incriminates Al Capone of having intentions of DDoS'ing Big Server and ruling it. During this event, FestivePuppet™ was in a voice channel with Vortex after being alerted to Al Capone's actions. Al Capone, "embarrassed" about the video, pleaded FestivePuppet™ to remove it from the main chat. However, FestivePuppet™ demanded that he will remove it only if Al Capone removes the image. Al Capone was hesitant at first, fighting back FestivePuppet™. FestivePuppet™ only responded with "You have 10 minutes." each time. Al Capone eventually deleted the conversation while FestivePuppet™ deleted the video in return. Although having resolved everything, Al Capone went on a tirade against FestivePuppet™ for defending Vortex. FestivePuppet™, who was sick at the time, was getting more furious as the conversation went on. Vortex suggested a confrontation between them and Al Capone, which was uncertain at first but fully went along with as Al Capone continued. FestivePuppet™ told Al Capone that if he continues to go on with the tirade, Vortex would personally like to invite him into a voice-chat and discuss the situation. Al Capone, hesitant at first and saying he had "evidence", joined the private Discord server named "Salazar" and the voice channel in it. Without any real arguments against FestivePuppet™ and Vortex, Al Capone was silent throughout the confrontation while FestivePuppet™ and Vortex fired back at Al Capone for his reckless behaviour and lack of knowledge of what happened during the Daedric-Mafia Conflict. The Salazar Confrontation ended with Al Capone decided whether he wants to retire or not. The Capone-Ruu Crisis Having planned a peace summit on 21st September 2019 on the matter of the International Peace Treaty, FestivePuppet™ and Vortex were expecting an inquisition from Al Capone after the Salazar Confrontation. Al Capone decided to hop on Ruu's Playground days before the peace summit was scheduled. FestivePuppet™, seeing Al Capone joining the server, quickly alerted Vortex on the matter. Vortex brought two other Daedric members with him as a way to intimidate Al Capone. After a few minutes of attempted intimidation, Al Capone left. Relief went through the Clan of Assimilation, but not before suspicions arising as a "random" joined the server. FestivePuppet™ looked through the profile of this so-called random and found out that he was in-fact Al Capone's alternative account. Although founded out by the group, Al Capone dismissed such claims and claimed that he had fooled the group. Al Capone would later disconnect from the server and "disband" the Chicago Outfit under the impression that he will mess everything up. The █████ Crisis On 5th October 2019, Al Capone asked if FestivePuppet™ would support a campaign against █████ Sandbox, a server responsible for DDoS'ing Big Server once in late 2017. FestivePuppet™, seeing the danger of such actions, said it'd be suicidal for such attempts. However, Al Capone pushed on and repeatedly asked questions as to what danger will campaign against █████ bring. Every time FestivePuppet™ tried to convince Al Capone not to organize against █████, in fear that it'll bring attention to Arcadia Server, Al Capone doesn't listen and thinks he might be able to fight against █████. While this was happening, FestivePuppet™ was in a supposedly secret voice channel with Vortex, discussing what to do of Al Capone. After the conversation between FestivePuppet™ and Al Capone ended, Vortex realised that Al Capone had joined █████ Sandbox. Struck by this sudden information, FestivePuppet™ went on a meltdown. Vortex, against all doubts and with approval of FestivePuppet™, decides to bring light to the information to ███, owner of █████ Sandbox. What followed after that was EXPUNGED. With fear of possible death (which is the dumbest argument ever), Al Capone left Arcadia "completely" and went into hiding. Thus "ending" the Chicago Outfit as a whole. Outrage into Isolation Again Although it might seem that Al Capone is gone for good, weeks later Al Capone returned. Tired of having to deal with him again, FestivePuppet™ left Arcadia Server and its community. Not much is know as to the status of FestivePuppet™ after his departure. Operation: Geheimnis With intent of spying and assessing situations in Arcadia Server, FestivePuppet™ set up an alternative account under the alias of "Geheimnis Lunar". Although not noticed at first, FestivePuppet™ would later be found out after giving excessive hints to players. Against all self-doubts, FestivePuppet™ returned to Arcadia Server as an administrator. Al Capone would later leave Arcadia Server due to being mocked by other players. Though, Al Capone returned sometime later. Today FestivePuppet™ lost his rank of super-admin and was replaced by G-Can, but still retained the rank of administrator. Alongside the administration-ship, FestivePuppet™ is seen as the representative of the Clan of Assimilation in Arcadia Server. Trivia * FestivePuppet™ doesn't really hop on Arcadia Server as frequent as other administrators such as Retmispar and G-Can due to his lack of interest towards Garry's Mod, but will still connect in case of rule breakers. * Although no longer the case, FestivePuppet™ had a naming dispute with Festive Gurock on the matter of owning the name "Festive". This dispute would later die down as Festive Gurock became less active in Garry's Mod. * When not playing Garry's Mod, FestivePuppet™ does modding in Hearts of Iron IV. * FestivePuppet™ is one of the nine Daedric Knights in the Clan of Assimilation, with the title of "Knight Executioner of Valar and Prince of Axenfule Hold", or simply the "Executioner". Category:Players